


The Fork in the Road

by Blankchalkboard



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal-Play, Doesn’t take place in the villa world, F/M, Fluff, Love Island UK, Love Triangle, New York City, Reader-Insert, Romance, Who will she choose?, slight stalker, the bodyguard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankchalkboard/pseuds/Blankchalkboard
Summary: Ella is a New Yorker convinced that Tom Hiddleston is her soulmate. Determined to force him to face the truth as well, she meets Greg, his bodyguard, who gets caught up in her lies. Will Ella get her happy ending with Tom?
Relationships: Greg O’Shea/Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)





	The Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is all mine. Tom Hiddleston and Greg O’Shea belong to themselves. This is my third attempt to write a piece of fanfiction, so please be kind.

The Fall weather hadn’t yet come in to NYC. Its warmth and humidity still demanded shorts and and t-shirts as it's uniform. In her case, Ella was wearing a loose, mid-length, baby blue floral dress, with white sneakers. It was made worse in the stale, concentrated air of the garage she was walking further into. Sweat pooled in her upper lip. And she very well knew that she shouldn’t be there. 

But was it her fault that she coincidentally was walking by the theater, and it was just her luck that the loading dock next to the stage door was left open and unoccupied? I mean, how could she not go in and see if she could spot her favorite actor, whom she was half convinced had the potential to be her actual soulmate? 

Ella was aware that the odds of Tom Hiddleston being her soulmate were close to none. But she also figured that it could be him as well as any other man in the planet. And favor was almost always on her side. 

On this occasion, it seemed that fate was being heavily guarded, as she ran full bodied into one of Tom’s new security guards. 

She had seen on social media that his security team had gotten bigger and tighter after a fan had pulled a real, handcrafted, and, apparently, very sharp knife, modeled after one of Loki’s own, for him to sign at the stage door. Shit had gone down that night, and Tom had graciously dropped all charges, all the posts had said. Now, he was always escorted by at least one body guard at all times.

This one she hadn’t seen yet. He was younger, tan, about 5’10”, and Ella guessed that if he wasn’t strongly frowning at her, he might have a really nice smile. But as it was, she could tell that he took his job seriously, and she was ten seconds away from being in deep trouble. 

Ella gave him her brightest smile followed by a, “Hi!”

The man did not crack a smile. 

“My friend, Jessica, just moved back from LA, and we are opening a wellness studio, and want to offer Broadway actors free classes and workshops to build our client portfolio.” 

Had he blinked yet?

“…. And… I was just hoping to run into someone who works here to give them our card…?”

She hadn’t meant to finish in a question, but this dude was intense.

“Anyways, here it is,” Ella held it out to him, and he miraculously, albeit slowly took it. “Thanks!” She nervously smiled at him one more time, before making a run for - 

“What’s your name?” 

He speaks! 

“Ella,” Ella said as she twirled around in surprise. 

“Mine’s Greg. Nice to meet you,” as he held out his hand to her. Firm, friendly shake. Was she out of the woods?

“Nice to meet you, too,” an added grin to win him over. 

“You’re not allowed to be in here.”

So much for that, “Well, I was leaving, when you asked me for my name.” 

“It’s not on the card and I wanted to know it, is that so bad?”

And there it was. Ella was right, Greg’s smile was blinding, and he was flirting with her. Huh. That’s a turn for the better. 

And then a light bulb went off in Ella’s head: Would it be so bad if she tried to get closer to Greg to get to Tom?

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a dream I had while Tom was in New York doing Betrayal. No idea why Greg O’Shea showed up in particular as the body guard, but here we are.
> 
> Please bear with me as Tom shows up in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Please Review if you have a moment more!


End file.
